Many known computing devices can have several mechanisms through which a user may interact with (e.g., trigger) one or more functions of the computing device. For example, user input devices such as keyboards, mouse devices, touch screen displays and/or so forth, through which a user may interact with computing devices to perform one or more computing functions can be connected with and/or integrated into the computing devices. However, these user input devices may be cumbersome to use and/or may not produce results at a desirable speed and/or level of accuracy.